His Final Moments
by Deliwiel
Summary: THIS IS A TAG TO INFINITY WAR SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS. Just my take on what one of the characters was feeling during those final few moments of the movie. Bonus Chapter 2 will consist of someone else's perspective of that scene.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooo...clearly, this is a spoiler-y type story. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR YET.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **STILL HERE?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OKAY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **So I just felt like...that end scene with Stark and Peter was just perfect. It was heartbreaking, but for me it was the most potent death scene in the entire movie (though I may be biased cuz they're my favorites, have been since I was little). I just wanted to experiment a little bit and write out what Peter was feeling during those final moments.**_

 _ **Also, it's getting late where I'm at, and this has only had a few read-throughs, so if it's rough, that's why. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**_

 _ **I don't own these characters, though I wish I did.**_

The dust settled around them, and Peter reached out to helped Stark to his feet, making sure to avoid jostling the wound as much as he could. As the billionaire straightened and then stepped away with a limp, Peter suddenly got a strange feeling that came from somewhere deeper than his bones.

"Something is happening." Mantis' voice was echoey and ominous as it floated through the air. It was as if the bug lady had picked up on what Peter's senses were detecting too. Then, without any warning, the woman vanished, turning to dust before their eyes and leaving Starlord's arm grasping an empty bit of space. Peter's mouth dropped open, but things weren't over yet.

"Quill?" That was the last thing Drax said before he also vanished, and Starlord turned to look at Stark and Peter with wide eyes.

"Steady, Quill," Stark cautioned. Within moments, Quill was gone as well, leaving only a few people left on the planet. Suddenly, Peter felt a sharp pang in his stomach, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He fought hard against whatever he was feeling, but he got the sense that it wouldn't help him for much longer.

Peter heard Dr. Strange say something to Tony, but the teenager didn't pay any attention. He was too busy fighting the nauseating feeling clawing its way to the surface. He began shaking, out of both pain and fear.

"Mr. Stark?" he said quietly, his dirt-covered face streaked with tears that made their way down his chin. "I … don't feel so good." Peter looked down and realized that just like the others, he was starting to fade to dust.

"You're all right," Tony said. Peter could tell the man was trying to hide the panic in his voice.

His heart rate accelerated, and he tried to take a step, but his legs suddenly refused to support him anymore, and the teenager stumbled into Stark. The boy couldn't help himself as he threw his arms around his mentor.

"I don't know what's happening, Mr. Stark. I don't know what's happening … I don't want to go, please. Mr. Stark, I don't wanna go, I—" Peter was scared, and it was apparent in his voice.

Tony practically collapsed on top of the kid as he lowered Peter to the ground. Peter could see the helplessness in the older man's eyes as more and more of the teenager turn to dust.

He didn't know how, but suddenly Peter knew his time was up. He locked eyes with Iron Man. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," he said, a final, single tear escaping down his cheek before it too, faded away. In his final panicked moments, Peter looked around, desperately wishing that he could see Aunt May just one more time before he-

 _ ***awkward grin* so... thoughts?**_

 _ **Honestly, I've written a few stories for the Spider-Man fandom, but mostly I've written for MacGyver, so I'm if they were OOC, I just wrote what I saw in the movie. (Also, sorry if I messed the dialogue up, I did my best to get it right.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Bonus chapter! I'd considered doing this, and then my friend was like "you should do Iron Man's perspective too," so I did. *awkward grin***

 **Don't own them.**

Tony watched as the guardians disappeared, feeling like everything was spiraling out of control. Not that there had been much of that in the first place.

"Stark." Dr. Strange's voice sounded off, and Tony turned to look at the wizard. The dark-haired man was staring at Tony with a resigned, knowing look in his eyes. "There was no other way."

Stark wanted to ask what the man meant, but with those ominous last words, the doctor was blown away as he faded to dust. As he watched the man disappear, all Tony could do was hope and pray that whatever was happening was over.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony's blood ran cold. No, he thought. Not him.

Slowly, Tony turned to face the kid, who had a few tears running down his face as he clutched his stomach.

"I … don't feel so good," Peter said, stating the obvious. Bits of the kid were breaking off into dust, though the teenager seemed to be holding out longer than the others had.

"You're all right," Tony said automatically, wishing that just saying it made it true, or that he sounded as confident as he wanted to.

Stark watched as Peter tried to take a step, but almost immediately the teenager began falling. He moved forward and caught Peter before he could hit the ground. As the full weight of the teenager fell into Stark's arms, the billionaire felt his wound being tugged on, and he had to hold back a grunt of pain.

Stark could feel Peter trembling as the young man threw his arms around Tony.

"I don't know what's happening, Mr. Stark. I don't know what's happening … I don't want to go, please. Mr. Stark, I don't wanna go, I—"

Hearing the kid sound so scared almost broke Tony, but he tried to keep cool as he lowered Peter to the ground. The blood loss paired with the shock of the injury made it hard for Tony to keep his balance though, and both of them almost collapsed. However, Stark was able to steady himself, and he gently set Peter down.

More and more of the teenager had vanished, and Tony could see the fear in Peter's eyes. The older man's heart ached with every inch of dust that overtook the teenager's body until the billionaire felt like his heart was about to give out. It felt like the shrapnel was back in his chest, and had finally made its way into his heart.

Peter locked eyes with his mentor, and Tony watched as a solitary tear slipped from the kid's eye. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said quietly.

Tony wanted to reply, but before he could, Peter's gaze flicked away and began looking around, almost as if he was searching for something. Then, the teenager vanished as well, leaving Tony holding empty air.

Stark stared at the spot where Peter had been seconds before, not wanting to believe that the kid was gone. Dust coated his hands, sticking to the blood covering them. With slight horror, Tony realized that that dust was Peter.

The billionaire, who had been kneeling, turned around halfway and collapsed on his backside, staring at his hands. Part of him told him to wipe them off, and he actually began to do so, but he thought about Peter again, and stopped. He took in a deep breath and rested his chin on his clasped hands, trying to hide his tremors as the full realization of what just happened hit him.

"He did it."

The voice came from behind, and Tony remembered that another member of the Guardians had shown up to help fight, though he'd never caught her name. It didn't matter though. He didn't pay her any attention or even acknowledge her comment as he sat there.

Tony closed his eyes and tried to block out all sights and sounds. He had failed Pepper, he'd failed Peter … he'd failed everyone. And now ... he was alone.

 _ **And I mean, technically I know he's not alone cuz he's got Nebula there, but he's feeling alone. :P**_

 _ **Sorry if I broke your hearts...if it makes you feel any better, I broke my own too...**_


End file.
